How It All Began
by Red X17
Summary: This is the story were Jay Talon falls in love with Ann Mathilda, Kimberley Mathilda's clone. This is were all there adventures together began. Were they began to fall in love. Rated M for language, and because I'm paranoid. It contain's Romance,Humor,and some adventure.
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

**Hey there dudes, this is another story about Jay. And Ann is in it this time!**

**So this is for all Jay's fangirls!**

**Happy Valentines Day!**

* * *

When my father told me about the cloning project, I honestly wasn't sure what I was expecting. The League decided to make the clones using 2 different methods, one for the Jason Peter Todd clone, and one for the Kimberley Ann Mathilda's clone. I don't know why or what, but that woman's name reminds me of something.

They got the DNA fairly easily, since Jason leaves his blood all around when he's in a fight, and getting samples from Kim's parent's house wasn't difficult.(Seriously, the woman's lived in the same house, and slept in the same room since she was born! Except for those few years when she was out of Gotham. After that she pretty much just stayed in that room when she visits over the night.)

And do you want to know how I know that? Because they got a telepath to absorb Kim's memories from a distance, and the idiot had me stay in the room while he down loaded into the memories into that speed grown experiment! Meaning I got down loaded with them by accident.(I got a whole new respect for women though. I got to experience Kim's memories of the "joy" of childbirth, and except for being stabbed to death that was the most intense pain I ever felt. Why the fuck do women want children if it hurts that bad?)

Anyway, back to the story. So they grew the Jason clone first, and he went nuts within the first 10 minutes. I put him down with a bullet through the brain, and another threw the heart just to be safe.(I might have also been releasing some anger for that bastard leaving me here when he sprung that brat of an apprentice and high tailed it. Seriously_, what the fuck_! I idolize that bastard, and he leaves me here to save some kid he didn't want anything to do with in the first place? )

Anyway, they took little more care with the memory implants and slowed her growth a bit. After I got that chick's memories stuck in my head, it kind of freaked me out enough to keep my distance, so I didn't see her "birth" or the 3 weeks they spent making sure she could operate like a normal person.

She and I are finally going to meet and start training, and we'll be stuck in a Moscow facility until she's ready to start kicking the asses of those pricks in the Bat family. A limo picks me up, and a woman with a computer and small stack of files inside it.

I take the files and flip threw them, and after seeing the pictures of Kim at 21 and her current appearance, it proves what they say about red heads. When their hot, their _hot_! This woman is unbelievably attractive, with Short red hair, icy blue eyes, an athletic figure, and C cups! No wonder Jason was a wreck, most dudes would kill just to be within 5 feet of her, that's how beautiful this ginger is!

The woman looks at me. "The clone is physically in her late teens, around 17 or 18. She possesses all of her genetic templates memories up to that point, while the rest of her knowledge is segmented and will take years to completely comeback to her."

I'm still skimming threw the files, when I question "Does she have any current battle capabilities?"

The woman sighs, and I get the hint I'm not the first to ask. "She has occasional flashes of her former reflexes, but she no longer has access to the full might of her previous life, nor the fit body she once possessed, due to her lack of exercise. She's barely got the basic skill requirements, at least until her former skills return, but like I said, that could take years. So you are pretty much completely retraining her, you've got three years. If it takes any longer, or you fail, or she escapes Talia has ordered that the both of you be killed, and all traces of your presence in Russia erased."

I roll my eyes. Perfect, I get to work with a newborn with a teen's body and train her into something useful or we both die. "Not a problem, in three years I guess the Bats are going to get killed by the birds." The woman rolls her eyes, and then takes the files from me.

I spend the rest of the trip looking through the window, since I've only been to Russia like 4 times before now, I guess I'll get to make up for lost time.

We pull up in front of what looks like a giant tower. The woman leads the way through the building to the elevator." The two of you will be staying in the penthouse, and you can leave the tower at any time, but you can't leave Moscow without prior approval. You will still go on occasional missions, but otherwise Talia wanted you to spend most of your energy on the girl."

I nod then ask the question that she's probably been waiting for. "So she's already here?"

"She arrived just as we entered the elevator, you'll be seeing her in a few minutes." We spend the rest of the ride up in silence, and then wait in the hall until her elevator door beeps.

And I'll never forget what I saw. A girl with short red hair (only slightly longer than a female military buzz cut) icy blue eyes, wearing a pair of worn out jeans and a blue button down shirt. She's very pretty, granted, based off the pictures I've seen she's still got some maturing to do physically, but she's still very pretty.

I've got this weird tingling feeling in my chest. No, not tingling, more like… a zingy feeling? I think zing is the right word.

She looks at me, and I see this is going to be awkward for one of us. "We'll leave the two of you to get acquainted." And that's the last I ever heard from her.

The girl looks at me. "J-Jason? Is that you?" I hesitate before I speak. "No, I'm sorry. My name is-"come on, tell her your name! "You can call me Jay." I want to face palm. I've got to spend three years with her and I lie about me name.

She gives me a very non-amused look. "Really?

* * *

**Please R&R! And be patient with me guys, because I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. And the reason Ann's hair is so short is because she's only been alive a months and it hasn't had a chance to grow out yet, like it was in 1st appearnce in RotD. Just incase anybody was curious.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Kiss

**Ok people, part 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

Well, after the first week of convincing her I'm not Jason's clone, and telling her my names IV, she agrees to call me Jay, but otherwise acts like I don't exist except when we're training. Isn't she a joy? She decided to go by Ann, since she didn't feel like she was still Kim Mathilda anymore.

So after around 4 months of work out's , training and dieting she'd been making progress. Enough progress, that she drugged my tea and tried to run away. I came to after about 13 minutes [ninja poison/drug themselves in small doses regularly to develop immunity.] and tracked her down to the airport. She had just bought her ticket and went to the restroom. [Her big mistake, always go before you leave. And if you're on the run, you always wait till your on the plane before you even think to let your guard down.]

I snuck in and chloroformed her and brought her back without much hassle. After that, she was on a MUCH tighter leash. She didn't leave the apartment for 2 months and I made her train until she dropped for an additional 2.

But we eventually developed a small rapport. And after a weak of literal begging, we went out on the town. We went Free running [it was actually Parkour, but you try saying "I went Parkouring" and not feel like a dumb ass.] and it was actually a lot of fun. I had to slow down so she could keep up, since she wasn't quite as athletic yet.

Then we stopped at a diner for lunch. She orders a small burger, a salad and an ice tea. Than convinces me to order a bacon Cheese burger, Chili cheese waffle fries, and a strawberry shake. I'm not that sure about it since I've never had junk food.[Not including the occasional chip, ice cream, and (thanks to Jason)chili dog] When our food arrives I stare down at the concoction on my plate.

It does smell delicious , and with a small nudge from Ann, i take a bit of the Bacon Cheese Burger. It is the best tasting thing I've ever eaten. And apparently I made face because Ann starts laughing like a nut. After I finish eating, I kiss Ann on the hand, and after she finishes blushing and stuttering, asks me why i did it.

I tell her "Because that was the best meal I ever had, and never would've if it wasn't for you." THAT one makes her all flustered, and after a trip to rent a video called Kung Fu Panda[ I've actually seen dozen's of action and martial arts films, yet I can't deny animals using king fu is oddly amusing] we head home.

And here we are, 4 months later. I've seen dozen's of her stupid movies, and tried her weird junk food. The more time passes, I notice how her skills are developing, and how much more attractive she's gotten in the last year.

I'm still not sure what this is that I feel when I see her. I feel an odd mix of lust and other emotions I'm not sure about. And it usually wouldn't worry me, I've gone through this with Ada before, but never this strongly. Never this constantly.

When she smiles I feel my heart quicken. I feel an odd tingle sensation every time she is in the room. She always smells amazing. And she's becoming more beautiful to me every day.

Right now we are practicing her languages. Kim could speak Spanish fluently, her Japanese was good enough to keep a conversation, and she could pick up words in Chinese in Russian. The best I've been able to do is improve Ann's Russian slightly.

God, this girl is not my idea of the ideal student! She get's the physical stuff no problem, but throw in something like deduction of foreign language and I may as well try teaching her rocket science.

Sighing in defeat, I tell her to meet me in the training room in ten minutes. I enter in a black t-shirt and red sweats. Ann comes in wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt and tight black pants.

I stare at her for a second, and she notices.

"What is it?" She asks with a slight blush.

I shake myself out of it. "Nothing."

"Alright, today we're going to practice distracting your enemy by doing the unexpected. "

Ann looked at me confused.

"Isn't that kind of a basic part of fighting?"

I sigh. "Yes and no. You always have to expect the unexpected, but if you do something that seems stupid or crazy, it'll give you an advantage for at least a split second."

She still seemed somewhat confused. "I'm not seeing much of a difference. Could you give me an example?"

"Ok. Say I was fighting you. And to surprise you, I kicked you in the groin. It would sting a little, but the point is you would think, "Is he stupid? Who kicks a girl in the groin?" and give me an opening while you were distracted."

She looks at me surprised. "That's one of the few things you've told me that actually makes sense."

I huff at her comment. "Oh really? So the last year has just been my imagination? OK, that's see if you understand the lesson."

**10 minutes later:**

I have Ann in a head lock. "Soooo... is there something you'd like to tell me?"

She grunts, struggling and failing to break free, though she does manage to lightly smack my face.. "Piss off!"

I don't know why, but her words make me snap.

"Piss off? PISS OFF?! Who the **FUCK** are you to tell me to piss off?!" I throw her on the ground, then get on top of her where she can't knee me.

"Your my student you little brat! I've been doing this the easy way because that's the only way you'll listen to me! My father would have beaten the shit out of you a _long_ time ago. And my brother would have got bored and started raping you after the first week! And you have the nerve to give me orders?

I pin her arms.

" All I ever do is take orders! From my father, from my brother, from Talia, from Ra's, even from fucking Jason, and all it gets me is treated like horse shit! Unlike what every asshole on the fucking planet seems to think, I'm not a fucking slave for you all to lay your **FUCKING** hands on!"

I stare down at her, my face red with frustration. I see her terrified eyes, wondering what I'm going to do to her. I start feeling guilty. I'm taking out my frustration over my place in the world on her, and i'm not even sure if she did something wrong.

"I-I'm... sorry." I get off her and start to leave, but she grabs my wrist to stop me.

"Jay, I didn't mean to set you off. I was just trying to get out of the pin."

"I know, I just get so frustrated by the fact that I've never gotten to do anything because It was my choice. I'm sorry I took it out on you."

I left her to train alone, I needed to cool off. After a few minutes, I return to see her pounding on the sand bag.

Her rust red hair sways with each strike as the ponytail sways back and forth. She stops for a moment to grab a drink from her water bottle. Most of the liquid in her body has been expelled through her sweat glands and mark her training clothes. She lays back against the wall, her chest rising and falling with each breath as droplets fall down her body like raindrops. She eagerly opens her mouth and drinks up the contents of the water bottle, gasping for breath when she's done.

"Drinking like that can't be good for you." I walk up to her.

"Pfft, I can do what I want." She pauses, hoping she didn't offend me again.

"Cooling your body down too fast can have negative consequences." My tone hopefully tells her I'm over it.

She slows down and clicks the bottle closed. "Happy?"

"As always." I look at the punching bag. As I run my hand along its side I can feel depressions where she hit it. "You really put some dents in this thing."

"We train every day." She gets up. "After all this time, I damn well better be." She punches the bag and looks at me like I should be impressed.

I look at her hit the punching bag with such determination. The way she pushes herself to become even stronger, it's very cute.

I sigh. "It's been so long, yet You're form is still terrible."

"I don't need pointers from" She's cut short as I walk up behind her and grab both of her hands in mine.

I move her hands and elbows into position and run her through the movements. "If you do it like this it puts less strain on your muscles and puts your opponents weight into the damage."

She pulls away. "I don't need more lessons." She gives me a look of mock distrust. "Besides, you're just using this an excuse to get close enough to touch my boobs." I can tell by her tone she's teasing.

"Oh, I don't need an excuse to get close enough to do that." I hold up her bra in my hand and flip it onto my shoulder.

"How did you do that?" She holds her arms over her shirt. "That's not human!"

"You should see me when I'm trying." I smirk. "You'd be naked before you realize it."

"You're the only person in the world who would learn martial arts so you can steal women's clothes without being noticed. I don't know whether it's admirable conviction or just pathetic."

"Little of both. Ada is the one that taught me that trick by the way. But here." I toss her bra back . "How about a match?"

"What? So you can grab my panties too? I don't want your grubby hands anywhere near me."

"I guess your right." I go to walk away. "I don't blame you for running away from a fight against someone like me, especially when you use such a crappy style as that one."

Her hand clenches my shoulder.

"Let's do this." Sometimes woman are just to easy. I almost feel guilty about what i'm getting ready to do. Almost.

We take our positions at each end of the dojo and bow. She comes in and watches for me to make the first move but I stand aloof and don't bother getting into stance. She gets fed up and comes at me. In the second it takes her to reach me I have entered stance and reach out for her with one arm, falling back and lifting her with my feet. She flies out of the dojo and lands on her butt.

"You bastard!" She yells at me. "You did steal my clothes!"

I twirl her shirt on my finger. "Haven't you ever heard of a punishment game? Just be glad I gave you back your bra. "

" Give me back my shirt!"

"This is how a punishment game works. For every time you lose I take a piece of clothing from you. You can choose what to take off if you like. But for each time you lose or win I will give you advice. But you get better advice for winning. And how about this. The person to get all the others clothes off gets to make that person do whatever they want."

She feels visions of sheep being torn apart by wolves in her mind as she wonders what would happen to her. But I know this girl well. "Fine." She grinds her teeth and gets back in the ring.

"It shouldn't be too hard to beat you. And when I do I'll have you strip naked and run around town yelling I'm a little princess!"

"Whatever you say." I grin.

She comes at me again. This time she has a plan but I flip her and pin her down for ten seconds.

"Pants." She drops her shorts and kicks them away.

"You do realize that you're now down to two things left and you're fighting in your underwear." I tell her. Since we're fighting in a dojo we both are barefoot to begin with. "A girls body is built differently than a boys. Our centers of balance are not the same. Try again. This time, use my weight against me to get me out."

She makes it this time and I get throw out of the ring.

"Good one." I tell her. "But the floor had no impact."

"You let me get that one on purpose." She grumbles.

"That's because you wouldn't be able to get me otherwise. I'm a high level of physical condition. I simply let you throw me so you would learn that move better and you did. In other words." My eyes penetrate her comfort levels. "There is no way you can win. I'm gonna get you naked."

She comes win with a kick this time and I grab her ankle and pull it up. She falls back but uses it to bring another kick up. I dodge that one and roundhouse kick but she blocks really well.

"Unnecessary." I say as I drop to the ground and knock her off of her feet. She falls out of the dojo ring. "You could've dodged that. Don't block when you dodge. Blocking reduces damage but avoiding it all together is better. How have you not learnt this?" I remember our deal and hop down beside her. "So, what will it be this time? Bra or panties?"

She gives me a terrible look, then charges at me. I flip her on the ground, get on her were i can't be kneed, then pin her hands above her head.(Déjà Vu right?)

I notice that this time she's blushing fiercely though. I'm trying to think of why, when it hits me that she's nearly naked and I'm on top of her. I notice just how beautiful she really is just now, and my eyes drift to her lips. They look so sweet, so pink and full. I decide to give in to temptation and on impulse I kiss her.

I can't see it, but I can feel that she's shocked.

Ann isn't sure what she thinks of this. She's willing to admit to herself that she finds me attractive, even when I'm being a jerk. And she isn't in love with Jason anymore either. Yet before she can kiss me back, I pull away, dejection clear on my face.

But as fast as I can blink, she pulls me down and returns my kiss with passion that nearly frightens me. After her tongue enters my mouth and they wrestle for control, I can't stop myself.

My hand finds its way to her right breast, and starts kneading it. She moans despite herself, but then quickly removes my hand stopping our kiss.

"WHOA! Slow down boy! God only knows how, but I can get past the fact we're making out on the floor and I'm only in my underwear. But I'm NOT ready to go farther than kissing yet."

I give her an embarrassed smirk, then get off and help her up. "Uh, sorry."

I hand her her clothes, then she leaves giving me one last peck on the lips.

I wonder... is this tingling what it feels like to... fall in love? Is it even possible for me to love somebody?

The tingle in my chest answers "yes". And by the way she just kissed me, I think she feels the same.

* * *

**Ok, I know it's been awhile, but between other stories and writers block, what can you do? Anyway, I've decided to just make this a three part saga type thing. You've seen how they met, and how they fell in love. The next and final chapter will be about Ann's escape. Please stay tuned and review!**


End file.
